Out of the Nest
Out of the Nest '''is the third case of Eurrera, as well as the third case of Eve's Meadow. Summary Arriving at the barn, the caller or anyone isn't around to be seen. The witness leads them into the cow shed, however, seeing his name printed on his hat, they discover country boy Jeremy Sinclair in pieces in the cow's trough. In the first chapter, they flag the witness, the cow Boomer, as a suspect. They also flag the victim's grandmother Marlene Sinclair and local sheriff Reed Jones for the murder. They also discover that the killer drinks whiskey and has hay fever. At the end of the first chapter, junior police officer Samantha Sun reports a break-in at the victim's bedroom. In the second chapter, the girl who broke into the victim's bedroom is Heidi Boone, an Amish girl who recently talked to a girl. She broke in because she left something and the victim's grandmother wouldn't let him in after she took care of the cow. Along with Boone, the Player suspected local tailor Mario Simmons. They also find the murder weapon, a turkey cutter, disposed in the clutter of the victim's bedroom. They discovered that the killer paints. At the end of the second chapter, they hear the cow Boomer, mooing in a fit of outrage. In the third chapter, Heidi was trying to get Boomer to paint his world-renowned art for the soon-to-be festival and realized that Boone wasn't a Sinclair, so he panicked. After calming Boomer down, the team continued investigating Jeremy Sinclair's murder, eventually arresting the victim's grandmother, Marlene Sinclair, for the murder. Marlene originally asked Jeremy’s mother to move him out here. While feeding Boomer, she found out that Jeremy was selling the farm she put her time and effort into for PlantLife. While she can’t find the documents, she caught him snooping around the barn. Cautious, she knocked him on the head with her bat and cut him up and hid his pieces in the cow shed. Marlene was sentenced to life in prison. After the trial, Marlene contacted us again and requested The Player find a new home for Boomer. After looking for Boomer, they find a collar attached to him that shows that he is owned by Amish girl Heidi Boone. They return the cow to her and she is grateful for the team's services. The team also found a partition relating to PlantLife, relating to a representative by the name of Tamara Winslow. After speaking with her, she explains that she got verification from the sheriff's office to continue the investigation. After checking in with Reed, he denied any claims about allowing PlantLife to start building anything in Eve's Meadow. When planning on confronting with PlantLife, chief Baldwin explains that someone was poisoned at a local cafe. Summary Victim * Jeremy Sinclair (found cut in pieces) Murder Weapon * Turkey Cutter Killer * Marlene Sinclair Suspects '''Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks whiskey. *This suspect has hay fever. *This suspect paints. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a daisy. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks whiskey. *This suspect has hay fever. *This suspect paints. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears a daisy. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks whiskey. *This suspect has hay fever. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect paints. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a daisy. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks whiskey. *This suspect has hay fever. *This suspect paints. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks whiskey. *The killer has hay fever. *The killer paints. *The killer wears a daisy. *The killer's initials are M.S. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Cow Shed. (Clues: Victim's Body, Haystack) (New Suspect: Boomer) * See if Boomer can signal anything about the witness. * Examine Haystack. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Examine Victim's Phone. (New Suspect: Marlene Sinclair) * Talk to Marlene about bringing the victim here. (New Crime Scene: Sheriff's Office) * Investigate Sheriff's Office. (Clues: Evidence Locker, Trash Can) * Examine Evidence Locker. (New Suspect: Reed Jones) * Speak to Reed about keeping the victim's belongings. * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Pill Bottle) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks whiskey.) * Analyze Bloody Pill Bottle. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer has hay fever.) * Move on to a new chapter now! Chapter 2 * See why Heidi was breaking into the victim's house. (Result: Marlene drinks whiskey and has hay fever, Boomer drinks whiskey and has hay fever) (New Crime Scene: Victim's Bedroom) * Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Clues: Faded Package, Pile of Clothes) * Examine Pile of Clothes. (Murder Weapon Discovered: Turkey Cutter) * Examine Turkey Cutter. (Result: Pink Liquid) * Examine Faded Package. (Result: Reed's Return Message) * Speak to Reed about returning a package to the victim. (Result: Reed drinks whiskey and has hay fever) (New Crime Scene: Jail Cell) * Investigate Jail Cell. (Clues: Security Camera) * Analyze Security Camera. (9:00:00) (New Suspect: Mario Simmons) * Talk to Mario about sharing a cell with the victim for a night. (Result: Mario drinks whiskey) * Analyze Pink Liquid. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer paints.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Calm Boomer down. (Result: Boomer paints, Heidi paints) (New Crime Scene: Cluttered Bed) * Investigate Cluttered Bed. (Clues: Tailored Clothing, Letter) * Examine Letter. (Result: Marlene's Remorse) * Talk to Marlene about care-taking for the victim. (Result: Marlene paints) * Examine Tailored Clothing. (Result: Mario's Sabotage) * Ask Mario why he sabotaged the victim's clothing. (Result: Mario has hay fever and paints) * Investigate Water Basin. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Bloody Apron, Turkey Cutter Sheath) * Examine Bloody Apron. (Result: Pollen) * Examine Turkey Cutter Sheath. (Result: Scribbles) * Analyze Pollen. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a daisy.) * Analyze Scribbles. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer's initials are M.S.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to 'The New Era' (3/6). The New Era (3/6) *Speak to Marlene about Boomer. *Investigate Cow Shed. (Clues: Boomer) *Examine Boomer. (Result: Collar) *Examine Collar. (Result: Heidi’s Name) *Bring Boomer to Heidi. (Reward: x Boomer’s Daisy) *Investigate Victim’s Bedroom. (Clues: Copy of Partition) *Examine Copy of Partition. (Result: Representative’s Name) *Speak to the representative about PlantLife’s plans. (Reward: x 20,000) *Investigate Sheriff’s Office. (Clues: Reed’s Journal) *Analyze Reed’s Journal. (6:00:00) (Result: Reed’s Hatred) *Have Reed explain his hatred for PlantLife. (Reward: x Burger) *Move on to a new case now!